Dragons-Reborn
History and General Information Founded: February 2007 Founder: CheekyDarkie Number of Dead Bodies: 57 (just don't check under the porch) Language: English (for the most part). Welcome Welcome to the Dragons-Reborn! We're a fun-loving bunch of murderers, spies, and thieves looking for the same! It's better than joining the military or clown college (which I hear is actually pretty difficult to get into... but that's beside the point). While you may get to jump out of airplanes or pack yourself into a tiny car with the latter, Dragons-Reborn gives you the opportunity to show how awesome you are at playing hangman or scrabble. We don't care if that's a real word you're using, just so long as you can work it! Also, the leader will randomly blow kisses... either at you or at a near-by tree that happens to catch her eye. We don't really know why, we just go with it and let her do her own thing (and you'd be wise to do the same). Rankings Since we're all a bunch of murderers, spies, and thieves we've stolen a few ideas from other guilds when it comes to rank and rankings. We've spent a lot of time with Murderers and Diplomats (see: Earth ) and have decided that there doesn't need to be a complex ranking system in place for people to have fun. And if it's not fun then why bother. So you will notice when you start out that you're a Thief and for good reason; you should be stealing the awesomeness from everyone else and bringing it too the Dragons. Once you've distinguished yourself (and bribed a few people) then you get to be a Spy! And who wouldn't want to be a spy, I mean, look at James Bond (but not the ones with that Pierce Brosnan guy-- he just got on my nerves). As for people denoted as Murderers. Anyone can be a murderer, but it's a rank primarily saved for alts. If you find that one day you're a murderer and you can't figure out why, then ask yourself "What can I do to be a better murderer?" And if you answer yourself in a different voice, then you probably have more to worry about than just what your rank is... Rules General The main, primary... err, only rule is to be awesome at all times. If you're awesome then nothing else really matters. Well, I mean, you should always remember to bathe from time to time... because while you may be awesome, smelling awesomely bad is never good. Mounts and Paddock Once you've had time to be super awesome and have reached the pentacle of success (or level 60 as some people refer to it) you are awarded with a mount of your very own, bred for you by our illustrious leader herself. Generally we try to match you with a breed that bests suits you, I mean, you wouldn't want an ill-tempered mount that throws you off everytime you hop up in the saddle. No, we want our riders and mounts to be a great match and snuggle eachother to sleep each night (or if you prefer, one that suits your build). The following are the mount requirements: *You must be level 60 (no if, ands, or buts about it.) *You must be a p2p member *You must have been with the guild long enough to become a Spy and *You must be trustworthy *And of course, you must be awesome We also will let those members who have their own mount use the paddock whenever they need as long as they clean up after themselves. Just be sure to remember the following: *You must provide your own breeding equipment. *You must provide your own dragos (you get one from the guild and that's it). *Your personal breeding equipment and dragos must not be left in the paddock when you log out. (don't be a bear, share!) We have these guidelines so the paddock can be used in the most efficient way. Remember if you abuse, you lose (it may be corny, but it's true). Profession (in process) So we don't spend all our time being murderers, spies, and thieves. Some of us even have super awesome jobs. Being part of a guild means you have a network of people with a variety of jobs that, under the right conditions, can get you the items or resources you need. Just be kind and rewind! Allies Often, when going through this life, you find that there comes a time when you need a helping hand. In those times of need, it's good to have friends in high (or low depending on the situation) places. Here is a list of the guilds that we are friends with: (in process) Earth The Dioscuri The Knights Of Bonta Events Stay tuned! Special Did I mention Super Awesome? Because you know... Category: Guild Category: Rosal Guilds